For some systems employing pixilated sensor arrays or MEMS (Micro-Electrical-Mechanical Systems) arrays, it is desirable to measure the capacitance at each element (pixel) in the array. For example, the detection of electromagnetic radiation comprises several steps, including photon capture, collection of photo-generated charges, and sensing the corresponding voltages. Capacitive coupling between pixels may induce errors in their corresponding sensed voltages, which may lead to inaccurate image values. This capacitive coupling may affect the electronic gain and linearity of each pixel. Capacitive coupling causes the photo-generated charge on a pixel to induce a voltage on one or more adjacent or nearby pixels, leading to cross-talk when the voltages are sensed.
For some systems employing pixilated sensor arrays or MEMS (Micro-Electrical-Mechanical Systems) arrays, it is desirable to measure the capacitance at each element (pixel) in the array. For example, the detection of electromagnetic radiation comprises several steps, including photon capture, carrier diffusion, collection of photo-generated charges, and sensing the corresponding voltages. Capacitive coupling between pixels may induce errors in their corresponding sensed voltages, which may lead to inaccurate image values. This capacitive coupling may affect the electronic gain and linearity of each pixel. Capacitive coupling causes the photo-generated charge on a pixel to induce a voltage on one or more adjacent or nearby pixels, leading to cross-talk in the sensed voltages in each pixel.
It is desirable to provide a map of capacitive coupling for all elements in a pixelated array, which may be useful in calibration procedures.